1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a low insertion force socket with lead-in mechanism for forming reliable electrical connection between a pin grid array package and a circuit substrate.
2. General Background
Low insertion force sockets are widely used in various electrical devices for forming electrical connection between a pin grid array integrated circuit package having a number of conductive pins arranged thereon and a circuit substrate. A low insertion force socket typically includes a dielectric housing having a number of passages and a number of conductive terminals residing in corresponding passages, respectively. Each terminal includes a base section secured in the passage, a pair of opposing spring arms extending upwardly from two lateral sides of the base section for resiliently clamping a pin of the pin grid array package therebetween, and a solder pad to be electrically connected to a circuit substrate.
However, in the prior designs, no lead-in mechanism is provided in the housing to ensure smooth mating of the pins of the pin grid array package and the terminals of the lower insertion force socket. When the pin grid array package is accidentally biased or offset from its normal or intended inserting direction central line due to improper manual operation, the rigid pins thereof may interfere with sidewalls of the passages or the spring arms of the terminals, which may cause damage to either the housing or the terminals.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.